Nightcrawler Commander
:This article is about The Nightcrawler Commander. For information on the group of mercenaries known as the Nightcrawlers, see Nightcrawlers. The Nightcrawler Commander is the albino leader of the Nightcrawlers and the main antagonist of F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate. He leads the group of highly trained mercenaries known as Nightcrawlers who have been sent in to steal Armacham Technology Corporation's genetic research. He is voiced by Jim Ward. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate'' The Nightcrawler Commander is first seen in the Armacham Data and Research Center when he and Gavin Morrison infiltrate the wrecked building. Upon locating the surviving Delta Force members, the Sergeant and his allies witness Morrison interrogating Bristol. Soon, the ATC employee's throat is brutally slit by the Commander. After being informed that their movements are being watched, he tells the Nightcrawlers to kill all witnesses in the building. In the Armacham Bio-Research Facility, the Commander is seen again. He converses with Gavin Morrison and after being threatened, he silently informs the Nightcrawler Elites to kill Morrison upon completing his task. After the Origin Facility Explosion, he apparently changes his mind and escorts the ex-NSA employee safely from the Old Underground Metro Area to their temporary base (although he detains Morrison). His voice is also heard on a few laptops. He is seen again deep within the Perseus Compound, ordering the mercenaries to finish their tasks, even if Paxton Fettel is interfering with their plans. Upon stealing Alma Wade's DNA, he is chased by the Sergeant while taunting him. The Commander is fought in the ending of Perseus Mandate and there, the Sergeant battles him for Alma's DNA. The Commander orders his men to kill the Sergeant and believes him to be a pest. However, the Sergeant prevails and soon, the Commander's arrogance gets the better of him. They battle and the Sergeant emerges victorious, killing the Commander in the process. The Sergeant is then able to retrieve the DNA and leaves the area to an extraction point. Tactics As would be expected, the Commander is much tougher than a Nightcrawler Elite. His weapons of choice are the MP-50 Repeating Cannon and the 10MM HV Penetrator. In between fighting the player at the beginning of the battle, he also calls in two waves of his minions to fight, including Elites. The player's best bet at staying alive during the battle is to use whatever heavy weaponry they have on the Commander, while saving other weapons, such as assault rifles, on the minions he sends to kill the Sergeant. Weapons like the LP4 Lightning Arc Weapon, MP-50 Repeating Cannon, TG-2A Minigun, Type-7 Particle Weapon and Type-12 Laser Carbine are prime choices to use against the Commander. AP-5 Deployable Turrets are also a valuable weapon, as they will distract him from the player. The player should try to aim for the head to do the most damage possible. Using Slow-Mo can help the player get a bead on the Commander and even dodge a few of his attacks. Getting to cover is important but the player must stay mobile, as the Commander will attempt to hurt the player using splash damage; the MP-50 he uses can have deadly results. Even without a direct hit he can destroy the Sergeant's body armor extremely rapidly, leaving the Sergeant vulnerable. The Commander can take a lot of punishment before going down; he is the only Nightcrawler unit that can stand against two batteries from the Type-12 Laser Carbine and still survive, so the player should not underestimate his ability even on the lowest difficulty. Multiplayer *The Nightcrawler Commander is selectable in Multiplayer, although he cannot perform the actions that he can in the campaign, such as jumping on walls, etc. Quotes Trivia *The Commander is seen wielding a VES Advanced Rifle throughout most of the game. Upon fighting, he uses a HV Penetrator and then a MP-50 Repeating Cannon or K3-BT Grenade Launcher. *His MP-50 Repeating Cannon cannot be obtained after his death, as his grip is somehow still tight on the weapon. *Though not possible on normal playthroughs, the Street Turret is highly effective against him. *The Commander is voiced by Jim Ward, who also voices Rowdy Betters. *When killed with the Type-7 Particle Weapon, it still does the Type-7's death effect, but instead of his MP-50 being in his hands, it will be in the pelvis of his skeleton. Gallery Intro_Scene_Morrison_by_faithtastu.jpg|The Commander with Gavin Morrison in the opening cinematic. Nightcrawler commander, killing Bristol.png|The Commander slashes Bristol's throat. Morrison with the NightCrawler Commander.png|The Sergeant observes the Commander and Morrison. 893757-fearxp2_017.jpg|The Commander stealing Alma's DNA from the Vault. The Commander is fighting the Replicas.png|The Nightcrawler Commander fighting the Replicas. The Commander taunts the Sergeant.png|The Commander taunting the player. The slain commander.png|The deceased Commander. es:Comandante de los Rondadores Nocturnos ru:Командир Ночных Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Nightcrawlers Category:Enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Perseus Mandate characters